Doug Young
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Medicine Hat, AB, CAN | death_date = | death_place = | career_start = 1927 | career_end = 1941 }} Douglas Gordon Young (b. October 1, 1908 in Medicine Hat, Alberta - October 10, 1990) was a former ice hockey defenceman playing mostly for the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League. Young was also captain of the Red Wings from 1935 to 1938. Playing career Junior hockey Young had a great start to his hockey career when he was part of the 1926 Memorial Cup champion Calgary Canadians. He followed this feat by joining the Canadian Professional Hockey League as a member of the Kitchener Millionaires (later renamed the Toronto Millionaires) and playing sound defensive hockey. The IHL took notice and Young transferred to the Cleveland Indians to start the 1929 season. For two more seasons he continued to display his defensive talent until finally the NHL took notice. Professional hockey Within a two month span in 1931, Young was claimed by the Philadelphia Quakers in an Inter-league draft, claimed by the New York Americans in the Dispersal Draft, and traded to the Detroit Falcons for Ron Martin. So finally, on October 18, 1931, Young had found his NHL home with the Detroit Falcons. In the 1931–32 season Young made his NHL debut and posted a career-high ten goals in his rookie campaign. He would continue to knock in a few goals and play sound defensive hockey for Detroit (now renamed the Detroit Red Wings) and in the 1935–36 season, he helped them win the Stanley Cup. Young missed most of the 1937 season with an injury, but name was still engraved on the Stanley Cup. He was Captain of the Red Wings from 1935–38. He was selected to appear in his first All-Star Game in 1939. Prior to 1940, Young was signed as a free agent by the Montreal Canadiens, where he would play his last 50 games in the NHL. Young was claimed on waivers by the Toronto Maple Leafs in 1940 and was sent down to their farm team, the Providence Reds of the American Hockey League. Young finished out his career scoring 22 points for the Reds in the 1940–41 season. In the NHL Young played in 391 games and scored 35 goals and 45 assists. Retirment After his retirement in 1941 Doug Young went on to pursue a career as an On-Ice Official for the NHL and working for the Detroit Red Wings home office. Awards and achievements * IHL First All-Star Team (1930) * Won two Stanley Cups with the Detroit Red Wings (1936 & 1937) * Selected to NHL All Star Game (1939) * AHL First All-Star Team (1941) External links *Doug's Bio on Hockey Database.com *Doug's Bio on Legends of Hockey.com Category:Born in 1908 Category:Dead in 1990 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cleveland Indians players Category:Detroit Falcons players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Kitchener Millionaires players Category:Toronto Millionaires players Category:Providence Reds players Category:Retired in 1941